<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plus One by Tanista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123067">Plus One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista'>Tanista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad Astra [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Capture, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Domestic Adventures, Established Relationship, F/M, Fog, Forced Marriage, Forests, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Missions, Original Character(s), Team as Family, Teamwork, Use of Poetry, Wacky offworld ceremonies, marry or die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as a normal mission for SG-1. Not even on the rare occasions when they are a team of five instead of four.  </p><p>Or, an ongoing chronicle of the things that happen offworld when a certain linguist accompanies the team as Daniel's assistant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad Astra [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Looking-Glass Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place during Ch. 14 of Language of Love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For crying out loud Danny," Jack grumbles as the guards none-too-kindly drag them through stone corridors. "Couldn't you guys have finished that translating just ten minutes earlier?"</p><p>"Oh come on, Jack. How was I to know a patrol of Jaffa was waiting to ambush us before we got to the Gate?"</p><p>"Silence!" Their escorts shove the five of them into a basic cell complete with stone walls and floor, a narrow window with metal bars the only other way out. The guards waste no time forcing them onto crude chairs, binding Teal'c in particular with heavy ropes around his arms.</p><p>A Jaffa priest strides into the room, sporting the same triskele tattoo on his forehead as the others. "Excellent. Mistress Mórrígan will reward us handsomely for capturing the notorious <em>shol'va </em>Teal'c. And doubtless she will be pleased by the information we extract from his Tau'ri allies as well."</p><p>"Hey, we'd love to help ya out, really. But we've got a prior engagement and--" A guard strikes Jack in the face. "Ouch. Easy, big fella. No need to be so rough on the first date, ya know."</p><p>Becky winces in sympathy but wisely says nothing. Ever since becoming Daniel's official assistant the whole team's been giving her informal lessons in preparation for her first offworld mission, from staff fighting and self-defense to weapons training (with a zat in deference to her refusal to carry a gun, Mac's influence there), hand signals and nonverbal communication (both general and team-specific), and a few other tricks of the trade.</p><p>Fortunately she's a quick study, if a touch unconventional. Jack recalls telling her during a hand-to-hand session, "Look, you know how to do this already so why aren't you putting any force behind it?" </p><p>"Can we try this at five in the morning? Only when I'm fully awake I pull my punches so as not to hurt anyone."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but you're not a morning person."</p><p>"I know. That’s why it might just work."</p><p>All of which meant her waking up at an unreasonably early hour for a couple months. But by the end she was confident enough to do awake what she'd been trained for half asleep. After that the four of them jointly agreed they'd taught her all they could and it was time to let her tag along when needed and hope for the best.</p><p>And then this happens. Just peachy.</p><p>The priest casts a speculative eye over them before his gaze lands on Becky, who squirms under his scrutiny. "You, with the sunset hair." He grabs hold of her chin, forcing it up to meet his eyes. "Tell me what I need to know and you will not suffer the same excruciating fate as your companions."</p><p>She glares at him. "No way. Over my rotting corpse." The defiance in her voice fills Jack with pride.</p><p>"Enough! You will pay for your impudence!" His backhand's hard enough to leave a lurid red mark on her pale cheek. She clenches her jaw yet doesn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.</p><p>Jack inwardly winces at the impact. Daniel and Sam look on with sympathy in their eyes.</p><p>Teal'c glares at the priest, straining against his bonds. "Harm her again and once I am free you will be the first to feel my wrath."</p><p>"You will be silent, <em>shol'va</em>!" the nearest guard roars, his staff weapon sparking to life though he doesn't fire. Teal'c doesn't even flinch, only glowers all the more.</p><p>Jack trades glances with the rest of his team, silently debating options and discarding them just as quickly.</p><p>Five of them versus ten Jaffas and a priest. Not great odds to tell the truth. For once he's at his wit's end.</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Becky finally blurts out. "I'll tell you everything."</p><p>A cold smile from the interrogator. "Very well, little Tau'ri. I eagerly await what you have to say."</p><p>She takes a deep breath. "<em>Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe.</em>"</p><p>Teal'c and Sam both raise puzzled eyebrows at her words. Jack frowns slightly, the words vaguely familiar but damned if he can't remember from where.</p><p>Daniel's the only one who catches on, no surprise as those two have always been on the same wavelength. "<em>Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!</em>"</p><p>The priest splutters a bit, completely bewildered. "What nonsense is this? Explain yourselves this instant!"</p><p>Becky's turn again. "<em>He took his vorpal sword in hand. Long time the manxome foe he sought. So rested he by the Tumtum tree and stood awhile in thought.</em>" Her eyes flick over to Jack, then down to his ankles.</p><p>And just like that he gets it. Good girl.</p><p>He gives Carter and Teal'c each a subtle wink before casually leaning forward in his chair, pretending to scratch his right ankle while surreptitiously releasing the catch on the knife sheath under the trouser leg. Thanking his lucky stars the guards were careless enough not to do a thorough check for concealed weapons.</p><p>Carter nods in return and Teal'c shifts ever so slightly, testing the rope binding him to the chair until satisfied. Everyone else is too mesmerized by the ongoing Becky-and-Danny show to notice.</p><p>Daniel delays a shade too long and Becky gives his ankle a none-too-subtle nudge with her foot. "<em>And as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock with eyes of flame came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came.</em>"</p><p>The interrogator glowers. "Enough! Cease your impertinence immediately or I shall kill you myself."</p><p>Becky lifts her chin defiantly. "<em>One, two! One, two! And through and through the vorpal blade went snicker-snack!</em>"</p><p>And right on cue the team springs into action. Jack throws his knife right into the middle of the priest's triskele tattoo. As he topples over Carter and Daniel draw their concealed guns while Becky snatches the zat out of a stunned guard's hand. Teal'c displays his mighty Jaffa strength, pushing against the ropes until they break then wrenching the staff weapon away from another guard. They make short work of their captors, including the ones in the hall who ventured inside to assist their fellows.</p><p>When it's all over Becky tucks the zat in her holster, grinning like an idiot despite the bruise darkening the side of her face. "<em>O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!</em>"</p><p>Jack chuckles, patting her on the shoulder. "Nice one, kiddo. Haven't heard that poem in years."</p><p>Carter hurries back into the room with their discarded P90s. "Those were the only guards on this level, sir. We'd better leave before others raise the alarm."</p><p>"Good idea. C'mon campers, let's blow this joint. Hopefully we won't run into any Jabberwocks or Bandersnatches in the woods after dark."</p><p>****************</p><p>It's nearly sunset when the Gate looms into sight. Being captured proved to be a hell of a detour, but fortunately they haven't encountered any other guards along the way.</p><p>"O'Neill," Teal'c says unexpectedly. "If I may make a suggestion before we dial for New Earth?"</p><p>"Sure, T. Fire away."</p><p>"Perhaps Major Carter should perform a diagnostic on the <em>chappa'ai </em>first. There appears to be an error with the translation program."</p><p>She frowns. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Because while effective against interrogation I did not understand much of what Becky Grahme was saying. I have studied the animals of Old Earth, and as I recall they did not include a Jabberwock, a Jubjub bird nor a Bandersnatch among their vast number. Also I would like to know when or what is brillig, and why a tove is slithy."</p><p>Becky shares an amused glance with Daniel. "Actually they're from a poem. <em>Jabberwocky </em>by Lewis Carroll."</p><p>"Many of the words have no rational meaning," he confirms, "though some have acquired definitions of their own over time."</p><p>"I still do not understand. Nevertheless it seems a worthy tale, the triumph of a warrior over a fearsome beast. It is similar in nature to the poetry of Chulak."</p><p>Daniel and Becky both perk up at this cultural tidbit. "Poetry? What kind?"</p><p>"Tales of brave warriors in battle, and descriptions of their most worthy deeds to inspire our youth. Depending on the warrior in question the shortest takes hours to recite, the longest many days. Shall I share one at the next team dinner?"</p><p>Jack grimaces. "Maybe just hit the highlights, okay? Alright Danny, dial us outta here. Time to split through the ol' looking glass."</p><p>When the event horizon settles he silently counts as they head through the Gate, reassuring himself they're all alive if not entirely unscathed.</p><p>Two, three, four.</p><p>And five. Who'll do just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find a glossary of the poem <a href="http://floridarti.usf.edu/resources/pl_modules/intensive_interventions/day2/5.%20Jabberwocky%20Vocabulary.pdf">here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SG-1 Versus the Volcano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentioned in Ch. 18 of Language of Love; takes place between Ch. 16 and 17.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have a problem," Daniel announces out of the blue. "Tomorrow Becky has to jump into a volcano."</p><p>Jack turns over in his hammock, tilting up the brim of his cap to peer at him. The day after a big party is never a good time to hear that sort of statement. Or any time, really. "Come again?"</p><p>"It's true, sir," Carter confirms. "During the banquet while you were negotiating with the chief about the rights to the naquadah mine Becky and I found out from the other women the banquet's part of the yearly festival for their great volcano god. Tomorrow morning they sacrifice one of the village maidens to keep it from exploding."</p><p>"You think it will?"</p><p>"I'm not a geologist or volcanologist, sir. But they think it might if the sacrifice doesn't occur as planned."</p><p>As one they all look in the direction of the volcano looming in the near distance. Definitely a traditional Hawaiian or Polynesian vibe where the Gate's located on this part of the planet, which is a rarity as far as he knows. Makes a nice change from the usual temperate forest the Ancient terraformers seemed to be so fond of on a majority of the worlds they've visited. The botanists and biologists at the SGC will have a field day with the abundance of tropical flora and fauna.</p><p>"That explains why the chief was so agreeable about the mine. Especially once Becky introduced herself," Daniel muses. "They must think we're providing the sacrifice in exchange for the rights, so they don't have to offer one of their own this year."</p><p>Jack grimaces, fidgeting enough to send the hammock swaying. "And they assume it's her? Oh for crying out loud." So much for PX7-246 being an idyllic paradise. He should've known it was too good to be true. "Think we could just sneak outta here and back to the Gate?"</p><p>Teal'c peers out the window of their hut. "It does not seem practical to escape, O'Neill. It will be dark soon, and the settlement is very well lit with torches. And due to the abundance of nocturnal predators in the jungle we will not be able to travel very far before being attacked."</p><p>A low rumbling growl outside their hut only confirms their predicament.</p><p>Becky's gone white as a sheet. Sam offers a sympathetic hug in support, having almost been in that position a time or two herself.</p><p>"All right, I've had enough. No niece of mine is being sacrificed if I have anything to say about it." With a grunt Jack extricates himself from the hammock, mostly by planting his feet firmly on the ground and slowly lifting his upper body. Carter helps him with the rest. "Better have words with the chief, see if it'll take a P90 in his face before he'll let all of us go."</p><p>"Jack, before you get us tossed out altogether by barging in, I think I found a more effective solution." Daniel looks up from the pictograms he's been studying. "This tapa cloth describes the festival, and it mentions a maiden sacrifice. But also a loophole, of sorts."</p><p>"What kind of loophole? C'mon Danny, don't keep us hanging in suspense."</p><p>"Yeah, right. Um." He turns to Becky, a little sheepish. "We have to get married. Tomorrow."</p><p>Her eyes go wide. "What? But we only moved in together a few months ago. I mean I love you dearly but isn't it too soon to be talking marriage? I thought we'd agreed to take it slow."</p><p>"It is for me," Jack grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. "Any other loopholes, Danny?"</p><p>"Not really. It's either marriage or the volcano."</p><p>"Not much of a choice either way," Becky mutters. Daniel looks a little hurt and she takes his hand in hers, apologetic. "Sorry. You know what I mean."</p><p>He nods. "I do. It's okay."</p><p>They stare at each other for a long time. Jack gets the impression he's intruding on a whole unspoken intimate conversation, kinda like what he and Carter do sometimes.</p><p>He clears his throat. "Relax, Beck. It won't be legally binding back on New Earth if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"We've been forced into a lot of offworld marriages as a team over the years, in many different configurations," Carter affirms. "More than gets into the official reports."</p><p>Becky blinks at her. "Seriously?" </p><p>She nods. "With either Daniel or Teal'c or the Colonel, or even all three at once." An impish smile. "Although on occasion I'm just a witness while they wed each other, too."</p><p>"Most cultures we've visited do lean towards monogamous arrangements," Daniel notes. "But not all of them, and sometimes not of opposite genders, either. Though General Hammond always has them officially annulled during debrief anyway."</p><p>"So you guys are all married to each other?" Humor gradually replaces Becky's astonishment. "Huh. You know, that explains an awful lot about the way you guys act as a team. Somehow I'm not surprised. And here I thought you were a confirmed bachelor again, Uncle Jack." She says it with a straight face but it's obvious she's trying to hold back laughter.</p><p>Carter's eyes twinkle with suppressed mirth. A few faint snorts escape behind Daniel's hand as well.</p><p>"Indeed," Teal'c concurs, dark eyes holding a glint of humor.</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get this one over with first before we pull out the wedding albums, okay? Danny, do the honors."</p><p>He shakes his head but the look he gives Becky is warm and tender, taking her hand in one of his and gently cupping her cheek with the other. "I love you too. I don't mind taking it slow either but for now, for this mission...Will you marry me?"</p><p>She gives him a tremulous smile. "Yes, I'll marry you. And hopefully for real, someday."</p><p>"I hope so too." They seal it with a kiss. Beautiful.</p><p>Jack beams at them. "Peachy. Now that's settled I'd better give the chief the good news, without my P90. And Danny- you do realize this makes me your uncle-in-law, right?"</p><p>Sam bites at her lower lip. Teal'c raises an expressive eyebrow.</p><p>Becky blanches while Daniel's eyes narrow and take on a murderous glint.</p><p>Time for a strategic retreat.</p><p>He barely manages to miss the empty coconut shell bowl thrown in his direction.</p><p>****************</p><p>As it turns out the chief's happier to officiate at an impromptu wedding instead of a volcano sacrifice. He confides to Jack the volcano's been dormant for generations and the threat's really more of an incentive for couples to marry than anything, with everyone playing along with the ruse for tradition's sake.</p><p>That's a load off his mind. At least they're not gonna be chased all the way back to the Gate by spearpoint.</p><p>It's a beautiful ceremony anyway. Dressed in native clothes with leafy crowns Becky is radiant and Daniel's impressive in his geeky way, thanks to training and fieldwork. They make an adorable couple.</p><p>He's a pretty good matchmaker, if Jack does say so himself.</p><p>The chief utters words, drapes flower leis over their heads. Hands are bound together with another flower chain while he speaks some more, then releases them to share a sweet and passionate kiss before leading them up the volcano so they can toss their crowns and leis into the caldera. That's all that's sacrificed, thank god.</p><p>Sam dabs at her eyes, Teal'c looks on like a proud papa and not for the first time Jack wishes he'd brought a camera. Too bad Mac and Janet aren't here to see this.</p><p>Unlike the wedding banquets Jack's more familiar with later that night the newlyweds aren't on display, sequestered in a freshly built hut just for the two of them. An interesting mix of private and public, and one more fitting for the introverted couple.</p><p>As the closest relative he has the honor of sitting nearby, overhearing the "newlyweds" at their private celebration. At one point a small gap right at eye level enables him to catch a glimpse of them locked in a passionate embrace on a bed of soft leaves and tapa cloth, murmuring to each other what he assumes are words of love in multiple languages.</p><p>For a pretend wedding they're sure acting as if it were real. Still, they've been lovers for a few years now so any excuse will apparently do.</p><p>Good thing Mac's not here after all. It takes every ounce of military discipline he has to keep from blushing as it is.</p><p>He swallows the milky-white liquid in his bowl and tries to focus entirely on the music and dancing instead of their sighs and moans. Carter proves to be a more successful distraction, equally buzzed on fermented coconut milk if not more so, what with her hand resting on his thigh and murmuring sweet nothings- otherwise dismissed as technobabble during other, far less intimate situations- in his ear.</p><p>They shouldn't indulge like this, they really shouldn't. Not during a mission, anyway.</p><p>For years they've been keenly aware of their mutual attraction, keeping it firmly in check within the boundaries of professional behavior. It took the literal end of the world to encourage both of them to take a chance. Even after that it remained a secret for the good of the outfit, or at least until Hammond relaxed the regulations against fraternization.</p><p>He wasn't a bit surprised when they confessed their relationship to him the next day, like he'd known all along. He did gently suggest they keep a professional distance during working hours, however. Which makes a certain amount of sense.</p><p>On the other hand it's not often they get an opportunity like this, with no fear they're gonna be screwed over the next day.</p><p>"Oh, Jaack..." Carter croons, "let's get outta here and have some fun of our own, hmm?" She flashes him an alluring- if a little loopy- smile. A playful nip to his earlobe makes him shiver all over.</p><p>What the hell. Becky or Daniel might say it'd be an insult to their hosts if they didn't enjoy the hospitality. Or they would if not otherwise preoccupied.</p><p>Kind of a weak rationale, but hey. He'll take what he can get.</p><p>****************</p><p>The next morning he wakes with Carter's body still entwined with his, uniforms recklessly tossed into an untidy heap in their ardor. The buzzing in his head has gone away, replaced by a pleasant languor, proof they'd enjoyed themselves thoroughly.</p><p>It really shouldn't become a habit offworld, though.</p><p>He checks his watch, reckons it's about time to get going. Good thing they'd already bid farewell to the chief last night, so there's no issue with dishonoring their host by leaving without notice.</p><p>Becky's idea, as it happens. Like her mom she has a knack for thinking ahead to avoid awkward situations. A useful asset on cultural missions like these.</p><p>Sam mumbles something unintelligible, snuggling even closer, her head lolling against his shoulder. Not that he wouldn't mind spending the day like this but they're due to dial back home soon and a soft warm bed is kinder to his back and knees than cold hard ground.</p><p>He gives her a gentle shake. "Carter?"</p><p>Blue eyes open, blinking the cobwebs away before focusing on him. "Sir? Ah, did we--"</p><p>"Yep," he says quickly.</p><p>Her brow furrows. "My head's still a bit fuzzy. Did we use--"</p><p>"Yep," thinking of the little pile of trash in his pack, saved to discard back home as per SOP. "Time to go."</p><p>"Right." She sits up, yawns and stretches. They dress quickly.</p><p>Not much else is said. Better to leave the personal discussions until they're back home and off-duty, also per their own SOP.</p><p>They carefully make their way through the quiet village. Fortunately encountering no one else save for Teal'c, on time and ready to go as always. Jack briefly wonders if he spent the night doing his <em> kel'no'reem </em>thing even without the candles. More than likely as he's not the indulging type.</p><p>He gives them a cordial nod. "O'Neill, Major Carter. Good morning."</p><p>"Morning, T. Heard from the newlyweds yet?"</p><p>"I have not. It is likely that Daniel Jackson and Becky Grahme are yet asleep."</p><p>"Let's see if that's the case. Birds of a feather, those two." He taps on the door to their hut. "Helloo? Anybody home?"</p><p>When there's no answer he opens the door a fraction. They're curled up against each other, looking rather young and vulnerable without glasses, a tapa cloth covering their modesty. Such a sweet tableau.</p><p>"All right, sleepyheads! Up and at 'em!"</p><p>Daniel grumbles a bit but wakes enough to prop himself up on an elbow and squint in his direction. "Jack?"</p><p>"Hey, Spacemonkey. Sleep well?"</p><p>Becky groans, stretches. "What time's it?"</p><p>"Time to go home, kiddo. C'mon you two, get dressed already."</p><p>"Sure. Give us some privacy first?" Daniel makes a vague shooing motion.</p><p>He smirks. "Don't take too long. We're all waiting outside."</p><p>Presently they emerge from the hut, making last-minute adjustments to each others' clothes and exchanging occasional soft kisses, for the moment lost in their own little world.</p><p>He clears his throat. "So, should we be sending out wedding announcements for you guys when we get back?"</p><p>They shoot him identical narrow-eyed glares. He offers an innocent smile in return.</p><p>Teal'c hands over their gear. "Felicitations on your marriage."</p><p>Becky's cheeks flush a delicate pink as she says quickly, "Um, thanks but we're not really...I mean we love each other but it's way too soon for a big step like that-- "</p><p>"Indeed. There is no need to say further. As with certain ceremonies on other worlds this shall also remain secret. 'What happens offworld stays offworld.' Is that not what you said after you and Major Carter married for the fourth time, O'Neill?" Jack could swear his deep voice carries a smirk even as his face remains perfectly composed. One eye closes and opens in a deliberate wink.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, ya betcha," he grumbles, knowing a Jaffa-style tease when he hears it by now. "C'mon campers, time to say aloha."</p><p>All the way back to the Gate Teal'c looks smug, Becky and Daniel have a hard time suppressing laughter, and even Carter's eyes twinkle with humor though she says nothing. Jack himself keeps quiet, contemplating the possibilities of future blackmail.</p><p>Really, he has the most incorrigible team in the entire SGC.</p><p>And he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forest of Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Ch. 18 in Language of Love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becky's all turned around.</p><p>She's increasingly convinced she's been walking in circles for the past several hours now. Not that much can be made out anyway with this dense fog leeching away all color and substance from the world.</p><p>Moisture clings everywhere, dripping from the branches in fat, heavy drops onto her green field hat. She chafes her hands together, wondering why she didn't think to tuck a spare pair of gloves in her tac vest like Sam had suggested.</p><p>It had been bright and sunny when they arrived through the Gate earlier. Jack had glanced around the clearing, made some desultory remarks about the green state of the galaxy. Sam and Teal'c looked similarly unimpressed.</p><p>Daniel of course had been paying more attention to his notebook than their surroundings. "Okay, there should be a path leading to the temple in that direction, more or less," gesturing vaguely to his right.</p><p>Jack squinted into the dappled shadows. "If you say so, Danny. All right campers, we're not here for a picnic so let's get going."</p><p>They should've figured something was fishy when the fog started rolling in fifteen minutes later. But by that point they were more focused on watching their step than noticing the weather. They were probably a quarter of the way to the temple when it got thick enough that none of them could see more than a meter in front of their noses, which made them all uneasy.</p><p>Jack had muttered about horror movie clichés and loudly speculated that Daniel would be the first to fall victim. Ironically he disappeared right after saying that, which would've been hilarious if he hadn't been followed in quick succession by Daniel, Sam and lastly Teal'c.</p><p>One minute they're traipsing through the woods together on a dilapidated stone path and the next Becky's completely alone. Just peachy.</p><p>With a sigh she reaches for her radio. "Daniel?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Sam? Jack? Teal'c? Can anyone hear me? Anyone at all?"</p><p>The silence stretches.</p><p>To make matters worse it's a lot closer to dusk than she'd thought. Even her sense of time's screwed up in this place.</p><p>Not much point walking aimlessly in the dark so she finds shelter for the night at the base of a tree. In situations like this SOP calls for returning to the Gate as soon as it gets light enough. No doubt the others will be waiting when she gets there, Jack making a show of tapping his watch.</p><p>If she can figure out in which direction the clearing is first, of course. The compass needle keeps spinning every which way.</p><p>Dinner consists of MRE mac-and-cheese (Daniel's right, it does tastes like chicken) and sips of water from her canteen. She'll save the power bar for breakfast. Hopefully she'll find them in the daytime and they can dial home.</p><p>She wraps her field jacket closer around her and burrows further into the hollow in the vain hope of conserving body heat. The chill's seeping through to her very bones.</p><p>She's never been this cold before. Or miserable.</p><p>Or so, so lost.</p><p>Becky's been on camping trips as a kid back in Oregon, and with Mac later for hikes and stargazing nights in the San Gabriel Mountains and the Sierras. But those were for fun, tents and sleeping bags and food freeze-dried or foraged and fixings for s'mores.</p><p>She desperately wishes to be home. Anywhere instead of here, in the cold and dark on P3N-051. Getting lost on a mission is no fun, and neither is waiting out the night alone in an offworld forest, startling at every distant sound. Cuddling under blankets with Daniel in a warm bed after a hot shower and hot food sounds perfect just now.</p><p>Her zat is her sole means of protection. Most military personnel find her refusal to carry a gun naive but Jack lets it slide, knowing his brother's influence in her upbringing. Although she's come to accept guns with a certain grim sense of necessity, violence and cruelty of any kind can still make her stomach churn.</p><p>Yet tonight she concedes some extra firepower might be useful in case of nocturnal predators. Not that she's afraid of the dark <em>per se</em>, but who knows what could be lurking out there?</p><p>Becky gives herself a mental shake, disgusted by the turn of her thoughts. Nature's not intrinsically dangerous in and of itself. People in their ignorance assign all manner of signs, symbols and portents to territories unknown, both good and evil. Which makes forests in general an ideal setting for fairy tales and legends, but shouldn't be taken as literal truth.</p><p>She misses everyone- snarky Uncle Jack, brave and brilliant Sam, stalwart Teal'c and most of all her beloved raven.  Being an introvert she doesn't mind solitude but she'd hate to be stuck here alone for the rest of her life without them. Hopefully the others haven't fallen victim to their own unexpected perils.</p><p>"There's nothing in the dark that isn't there in the light," she reminds herself out loud. Sage advice from Mac and Grandpa Harry.</p><p>Does nothing to lift her spirits, though.</p><p>****************</p><p>In the morning Becky stands, groaning as she stretches arms and legs sore from sleeping overnight in a cramped position. After a quick breakfast she turns her attention to retracing her steps back to the Gate.</p><p>Protocol calls for waiting there with periodic radio checks in case the others show up. If no one does within a certain amount of time she's supposed to dial home and request a search party to be formed and sent through to find the missing team members. The SGC leaves no one behind, after all.</p><p>It's a sensible plan, except for one tiny, insignificant detail. Which is actually pretty big.</p><p>The Gate is missing. As in completely gone. DHD, stone steps and all.</p><p>And to make matters worse Jack and the others are nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Great. She's stranded on an alien planet.</p><p>At first Becky's certain she mistook the clearing for another, not surprising in a forest this size. Until she finds Jack's idle scratching in the dirt near the very rock she's currently sitting on, his own version of the infamous Kilroy drawing with the caption <em>SG-1 was here</em>. Hardly original, but her uncle's irreverent style without a doubt.</p><p>So okay, this is the right place. Now she just has to wait for the others to show up and they can puzzle through this mysterious planet together.</p><p>No problem. She knows how to be patient.</p><p>Fog still lingers in pockets but the forest is peaceful in the daytime, the only sounds birds chirping and trees rustling in the breeze.</p><p>"Aho!"</p><p>Instinctively she draws her zat. On second thought, maybe not so peaceful after all.</p><p>"Aho!"</p><p>She should wait for the others. She really should.</p><p>"Aho! Help!"</p><p>Okay, that's definitely more human than animal.</p><p>Out of curiosity she runs towards the voice, just like any other well-trained member of the SGC.</p><p>A small woman in wispy pink sprawls face-first on the ground, face scratched and smudged with dirt and one of her legs trapped under a log. Otherwise resembling nothing more than a dryad or forest fairy, complete with delicate elfin features and bushy, ash-blond hair adorned with leaves, twigs and strands of pink lichen. Fey and wild, straight out of legend.</p><p>And altogether real.</p><p>Becky supposes she ought to be more surprised than she is. But myth and fact tend to intersect in unpredictable ways in this universe so anything's possible.</p><p>The fey woman raises her head, pleading with wide-set dark eyes. "Help me, please."</p><p>"Of course." Becky stows the zat back in its holster and hurries to her side. Squatting, lifting the log up and away from her. "Can you sit at all? Are you in any pain?"</p><p>With her help the fey woman gingerly raises her body into a sitting position, wincing as she shifts the leg. "A little, but I can bear it for now."</p><p>"May I check for injuries? I know some first aid." At the tentative nod she does a quick examination, mimicking Janet's brisk efficiency. "Nothing appears to be broken, could be just a sprain. You probably shouldn't put any weight on it, all the same. Here, let me help you up."</p><p>She slips an arm around narrow shoulders with minimal difficulty, supporting her weight. They stagger a little but manage to stand upright. The fey woman only comes to Becky's shoulders, and she's not exactly tall herself.</p><p>"My name's Becky. What's yours?"</p><p>"I am Lya. My thanks for your assistance."</p><p>"You're welcome. Do you live nearby?"</p><p>"Yes, in that direction," indicating off to their left. They limp along in silence, further away from the Gate clearing than Becky would like but it wouldn't be right to let this strange woman fend for herself in the middle of the woods.</p><p>"You are far from your own home, not so?" Lya asks after a while.</p><p>"In a manner of speaking. My friends and I are just visiting, checking out a ruined temple. I got separated from them in yesterday's fog."</p><p>"Ah yes, the fog. I understand."</p><p>More silence. No other activity around them yet Becky keeps an eye on their surroundings regardless. Anything could be hunting them, even in broad daylight.</p><p>By the time they reach Lya's charmingly rustic village- more like a collection of rudimentary huts- her stomach is rumbling.</p><p>More fey creatures emerge as they approach, young and old, in size and appearance much like Lya with the same composed, even ageless quality. Maybe the forest is enchanted after all.</p><p>What's weird is that Becky feels no apprehension at their presence, only a sense of relief she isn't alone.</p><p>A male steps forward to take Lya from her. "You have been injured?"</p><p>"Yes, a tree fell and my leg was trapped underneath." Their voices are calm, almost matter-of-fact. "It was fortunate this Tau'ri rescued me. Her name is Becky."</p><p>"I am Anteaus, and this is our offspring Nafrayu." The youngling smiles and gives her a little wave. "You have our thanks for assisting my mate." He hands Lya off to another, presumably a healer.</p><p>"No problem, I'm just glad I was able to help." She's aware their reputation's preceded them through the galaxy but didn't expect word to spread to the likes of whoever these beings are.</p><p>An enigmatic smile, as if reading her mind. "Yes, we know of your race," indicating the planet-peak-and-circle patch on her left shoulder. "We are of the Nox."</p><p>The Nox! Talk about a reputation. A secretive and subtle species, former members of the Four Races alliance with the Ancients.</p><p>Her stomach rumbles again. Nafrayu giggles from behind a hand.</p><p>"I see you are hungry," Anteaus notes dryly. "We are about to partake of our midday meal. You are welcome to join us and rest for a while."</p><p>Despite her thrill at encountering these elusive beings Becky hesitates. Tales flash through her mind, warning of the hidden dangers in accepting hospitality from fey creatures.</p><p>She really ought to get back to the Gate, see if Jack and the others are waiting for her. Yet at the same time she knows it would be disrespectful to refuse their offer.</p><p>Besides, according to Daniel for all their apparent simplicity and fragility the Nox possess great powers, hidden and deep. Even with their policy of nonviolence and noninterference they have the potential to become valuable allies if approached the right way.</p><p>"Thank you, I'd like that very much." Good thing she's always believed manners are important.</p><p>While Lya's leg is being tended to fruits, nuts and wooden bowls of a sticky-sweet tree sap are passed round, washed down with gourds of a clear liquid as sparkling and fresh as the purest spring water. Nafrayu and other younglings laugh and play as Anteaus engages her in conversation, adroitly saying next to nothing about his own people while drawing out her life story, as well as information about New Earth.</p><p>"We have met Tau'ri before. You dress like them yet you carry a weapon of the Goa'uld," the elder named Ohper notes, frowning in disapproval at her zat.</p><p>"For self defense," she asserts quickly. "The universe has its dangers and I use it only when I must. The idea of harming others otherwise is abhorrent to me. I am a pacifist, a scholar and diplomat. Not a soldier."</p><p>"As was one of the Tau'ri we met earlier, whom we healed after he was killed," Anteaus reminds the group.</p><p>Becky blinks at him. He means Daniel, she's read the report. Impossible given the odds but this must be the very group SG-1 first encountered, back in the program's earliest days.</p><p>"But we're nowhere near P3X-774," she blurts out. "Your homeworld's Gate was buried by your decision. And after you granted refuge to the Tollan we have respected your wishes to be left alone ever since. How is it that you're here?"</p><p>"This is another of our worlds. We have heard of your current situation through the Asgard. How you treat your new homeworld with more respect, for the environment as well as each other. How you are creating a peaceful coalition among human worlds formerly occupied by the Goa'uld. How one of the four great Ancient cities reawakened under your touch." A frisson runs down Becky's spine, realizing he's speaking of her specifically.</p><p>"Perhaps you are capable of learning a better way after all," Ohper concedes. "And so we have decided to give your race another chance."</p><p>"On behalf of my people I appreciate your reconsideration," she says. "But why have you singled me out in this fashion? Assuming you were the ones who produced the fog and made the Gate disappear, that is." A sudden horrifying thought comes to her. "Wait a minute. What happened to the rest of my friends? Are they okay?"</p><p>Anteaus' smile is serene. "They are well, have no fear in that regard. And your assumption is correct. While we know the qualities of the others who accompanied you, we wished to see for ourselves the Witness and <em>Domina</em> of Huy-Braesealis. We are pleased to make your acquaintance, Becky."</p><p>Her cheeks warm from the indirect compliment. Word has definitely spread around the galaxy; she doesn't know whether to be flattered or worried. "I was just at the right place at the right time, that's all. I never asked for any of it."</p><p>"We understand. We find your notion of a coalition intriguing. A grand alliance, such as we have with the Asgard, and formerly with the Furlings and what you call the Ancients."</p><p>"Would you happen to know what became of the Furlings? We've found traces of their civilization throughout the galaxy but have yet to encounter any living descendants."</p><p>Ohper waves a dismissive hand. "They destroyed themselves millennia ago, out of foolishness and spite. Now please, explain more about your Stargate Commonwealth."</p><p>"It's similar in spirit to your alliance of old, for trade and the open sharing of ideas. I think of it as an attempt to gather the diaspora of humanity back into one hearth, so to speak. To recognize what we have in common while at the same time respecting what makes us unique. The hope is to weave some harmony between them, which I call the Stargate Commonwealth. And yes, it's also for mutual defense against external threats if necessary. The universe is full of dangers as well as wonders, light is needed to stand against the darkness."</p><p>She's amazed by her own eloquence. Guess those lessons from Elizabeth Weir are paying off.</p><p>"An ambitious endeavor, if brash for a younger species. Your search for harmony may yet fail."</p><p>"I am aware of that. But I believe it's worthwhile to try regardless. Hopefully pleasure can be gained in the journey, as well as the destination." Smothering a sudden yawn with the back of her hand. "I beg your pardon. I didn't sleep well last night, and it's been a long day."</p><p>Her hosts share long, significant looks with one another in silent conversation. "Perhaps it is time for you to rest," Antaeus agrees. "You may use one of our dwellings until the morrow, when you will find the others who came with you."</p><p>The bed's soft, for all it's a shallow box filled with conifer branches, the smell sweet yet refreshing. Her blanket's a pink filmy thing, surprisingly warm. The room is dark and quiet, better than her surroundings last night by far.</p><p>Sleep is softer, deeper. Like sinking into a comforting, solid cloud.</p><p>****************</p><p>"Becky?"</p><p>"Go way," she mutters. "Five more minutes." Her bed's become hard and unyielding.</p><p>A gentle hand on her shoulder, nudging her awake. "Becky, it's time to wake up."</p><p>She blinks up at four familiar faces, staring down at her with varying degrees of amusement. "Oh. You're here."</p><p>Jack grins. "Hey, sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?"</p><p>"Um yeah, I--" With Daniel's help she sits, taking stock of her surroundings.</p><p>She's back at the Gate, apparently having fallen asleep right on the stone steps. Good thing it didn't activate while she was unconscious.</p><p>For a fleeting second she has the impression she's been somewhere else. Talking with people, eating fruits and nuts and tree sap. Sleeping on branches in a hut.</p><p>The memory vanishes as soon as Daniel touches her cheek. "Becky? Are you all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. So you guys found your way through the fog after all, huh?"</p><p>Sam's brow furrows. "What fog?"</p><p>"You know, the one that rolled in yesterday, so dense we couldn't see each other and I lost you guys? Had to spend overnight alone in the hollow of a tree before I could make my way back here this morning."</p><p>The four trade puzzled glances. "Um, there was no fog," Daniel ventures at last. "And it's still the day we got here."</p><p>No. No way. Impossible. "It is? But I clearly remember you guys disappeared on the way--"</p><p>"Nope," Jack says with a shrug. "We got there, took a look around. Just your typical clichéd temple if you ask me. Danny and Carter took lots of notes and you volunteered to return here for the check-in." He smirks. "Guess what you really wanted was some beauty sleep, huh? Must've dreamed about a foggy day or something."</p><p>"Um yeah, I guess that's what happened." She gives herself a mental shake. Time to focus on the here and now. "Sorry for splitting like that. I really am."</p><p>"No worries, kiddo. We figured you just needed some peace and quiet. Being around Danny all the time can be exhausting, we know from experience." Daniel glares at him and he smirks right back.</p><p>"Okay. So are we going back to the temple, or what?"</p><p>"We have completed our mission, Becky Grahme," Teal'c informs her. "You and Daniel Jackson might return at another time for more examination if deemed necessary but there is nothing here of immediate use to our objective."</p><p>"What T means is we're outta here," Jack says. "Care to do the honors and dial us home? I'm looking forward to a nice big piece of cake for lunch."</p><p>"Sure," gratefully heading for the DHD.</p><p>Though what Jack says makes sense she can't shake the feeling she experienced something really important. Damned if she can remember what, though.</p><p>Oh, well. Maybe it'll come back to her later. No doubt when she least expects it.</p><p>****************</p><p>--Two years later--</p><p>Becky's working alone in the lab when her radio chirps. "Dr. Grahme? Your presence is urgently required in the Gateroom."</p><p>She leans back from the computer screen, taking off her glasses to rub at her eyes before responding. "Can't it wait, Sergeant? I'm almost finished here."</p><p>"No, ma'am," Walter replies. "General O'Neill's orders. He says to get here on the double."</p><p>She sighs. Maybe she ought to take a break anyway. "On my way."</p><p>When she arrives everyone in the Gateroom's frozen in place, gaping at the three figures standing directly in front of the empty circle of the Gate, two male and one female. Short in stature, delicate features, wispy pink clothes and bushy ash-blond hair sporting twigs and lichen. Fey and wild creatures with an ageless quality to them.</p><p>Jack's eyebrows are residing close to his hairline and Daniel's jaw is dropping to the floor. Even normally unflappable Teal'c looks more than a little nonplussed at their presence.</p><p>"What's going on?" she demands of the room at large.</p><p>Jack recovers his composure. "You tell me, kiddo. They didn't wanna talk unless they saw you specifically." She stares at him and he shrugs. "Don't blame me, that's what they said."</p><p>The female smiles at her. "Greetings, Becky. I am pleased to see you again."</p><p>"Um, thanks?" She has the strangest feeling they've met before, but damned if she can remember when or where. She lifts her eyebrows at Daniel in silent inquiry.</p><p>"They call themselves the Nox," he supplies. "Lya, Anteaus and Ohper. But we haven't heard from them for a long time, since before the Big Quake." He looks askance at her, brow furrowed. "How do they know you?"</p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine."</p><p>Ohper steps forward. "Greetings, Tau'ri. Our elders have conferred and we have decided to open an alliance with your people. We request the participation of Dr. Rebecca Grahme as your lead negotiator," nodding in her direction.</p><p>She blinks at him. "Who, me?"</p><p>"Yes." Lya smiles. "It is time to remember, Becky."</p><p>"Wait, how do you know--" Memories swirl around, slowly coming into focus. "I remember now. A fog and a forest and a feast, on P3N-051."</p><p>Everyone's eyes are on her, now. Why did she forget? And where had Jack and the others gotten to, during those twenty-eight-hours that apparently never even happened?</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't understand," Daniel says. "You declined further contact with us after assisting with the Tollans. Why are you suddenly willing to negotiate with us now?"</p><p>"Because Dr. Grahme convinced us you are willing to try another way," Anteaus says. "So we decided you are worthy of being given a second chance. We will contact you when we are ready to speak further."</p><p>"You passed our test, Becky," Lya says. "I am looking forward to seeing you again. Perhaps you can tell us more about your lost homeworld, as well as your Stargate Commonwealth."</p><p>She can only nod in reply, as thoroughly confused as anyone else.</p><p>"Until next time, then. Peace be with you." Ohper nods to Lya, who slowly raises her hands. The wormhole shimmers to life in her wake and the four Nox step backwards through the event horizon, which winks out as soon as they're gone.</p><p>Stunned silence reigns in the Gateroom until a tool clatters to the floor and normal activity resumes. </p><p>Jack rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Huh. I love those guys but I never thought I'd see them on our doorstep again. And here they want an alliance with us after all. How'd you do it, Beck?"</p><p>She shakes her head in wonder. "Tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Honestly it was like being lost in a fog."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>References to, of course, S01 E08 "The Nox" and E17, "Enigma". Because I always thought the Nox thing should be resolved somehow in my 'verse.</p><p>The Stargate Commonwealth is inspired in part by the Ekumen in Ursula K. LeGuin's excellent <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ekumen">Hainish Cycle</a> series. I didn't realize the inspiration until just recently, almost two full years into writing my modest AU. Strange how that can happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>